El destino de una esclava
by Solo una novata
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si el incendio en el hogar de alibaba nunca hubiera ocurrido y siguiera siendo un príncipe? ¿Si nunca se hubiera encontrado con el magi? ¿El destino les permitiría a la fanalis y al príncipe de balbad encontrarse de nuevo? Una historia un poco distinta del magi que conocemos, pues hay una fuerza más poderosa que el ruhk, y es el destino. Alimor
1. Chapter 1

Las personas están atadas a algo, ese algo es el destino. Mi madre siempre me decía que el destino me guardaba grandes cosas, que algún día, cuando menos lo esperara, el destino me regalaría aquello más eh estado esperando. En realidad no deseaba nada en aquel tiempo, ahora, solo desearía tenerla una vez más a mi lado. No recuerdo su voz, mucho menos su rostro, simplemente, me eh aferrado al único recuerdo que me ha dejado, y es el medallón de oro que cuelga en mi cuello. Aunque la verdad, no tiene sentido que una esclava cargue con tan preciada prenda; muchos han tratado de robármela, otros han mentido diciendo que yo se las robe. Los humanos son seres avariciosos y repugnantes, por eso a veces me gusta pensar que no soy uno. Sin embargo, tengo las necesidades de uno; eh sentido frio y hambre tantas veces que es difícil contarlas, ningún humana debería vivir como yo lo eh hecho, no se lo desearía a nadie, incluso a aquellos que han creado esta vida para mí.

Una esclava huérfana que ha sido tocada por sus amos incontables veces, ha quedado en las más inhumanas condiciones posibles, no carga nada de valor, más que el medallón de oro de su madre, ni siquiera ella misma tiene valor, esa soy yo, Morgiana.

Soy de una familia la cual ha servido como esclava desde sus inicios, siempre hemos estado atados a estos grilletes. Aunque recuerdo que hubo una época, en la que no lo odiaba. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeña, tuvimos unos amos bajados de los cielos. Eran personas tan amables, que a veces me preguntaba si eran ángeles. Les molestaba que mi madre y yo nos refiriéramos a nosotras mismas como esclavas, pues decían que éramos parte de su familia, pues nací y me críe los primeros años de mi vida en aquella casa, era muy feliz. Pero por desgracia aquella felicidad no duro para siempre, ni siquiera una década. Jamás olvidare aquella noche. Mientras mi madre y yo dormíamos en nuestra habitación, un fuerte brillo hizo que mis ojos se abrieran, aun medio somnolienta, mis sentidos comenzaron a despertar y pude oler el humo. Desperté a mi madre a grito, ella y yo salimos disparadas a buscar a nuestros amos, pero al abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación, solo había llamas, llamas tan fuertes y brillantes que parecía el mismo infierno. Grite desesperada los nombres de nuestros amos, pero nadie respondió, lo cual solo significaba una cosa.

Caí de rodillas en el piso, justo después cayeron mis lágrimas a este. Los niños pueden ser tan inocentes que resultan graciosos, pues lo que tenía en mente en ese momento, es que tal vez si llorara lo suficiente, podría apagar el fuego, pero no fue así. Busque a mi madre con la mirada y note que estaba haciendo algo con nuestras sabanas, una cuerda. La amarro al poste de la cama y la lanzo por la ventana, sabía lo que iba hacer. Extendió su mano para que escapara con ella, pero yo no quería, no quería irme, no quería dejar atrás a mi familia, pero mi mama no tomaría un no por respuesta. Tiro de mi brazo y me abrazo contra su pecho.

-¡No te sueltes Morgiana!-dijo mientras sostenía la cuerda improvisada y saltaba por la ventana.

Tenía miedo de mirar abajo, pero aún más de mirar arriba y ver la nuestro hogar en llamas, por lo que cerré mis ojos y deje mis lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Abrace con fuerza a mi madre y espere que bajáramos para abrir mis ojos. Pero aun estando abajo, no los abrí, ni siquiera cuando corríamos del incendio hacía ninguna parte, no los abrí. Mi madre nos llevó a un edificio abandonado no muy lejos de casa, se podía ver perfectamente el incendio desde allí, pero ninguna de las dos quería ver aquella vista tan espantosa. Cuando al fin nos acurrucamos con una manta vieja que encontramos, lloramos juntas hasta el cansancio. "¿Por qué paso esto?", quería preguntarle a mi madre, pero las palabras no salían, solo llantos, y aun si hubiera podido preguntarlo, estoy segura que mi madre no hubiera podido responderme. Al cesar las lágrimas, mi madre me miro con ojos de compasión, de seguro pensaba que era horrible que su hija, una niña tan pequeña, estuviera pasando por todo eso, pero no quería que sintiera lastima por mí, pues ella también había perdido a las personas que amaba, menos a mí. Me rodeo en un cálido abrazo por un segundo, para luego alejarse y mirarme a los ojos. Se aclaró la garganta y llevo sus manos detrás de su cuello, donde desabrocho la cadena de oro que le había obsequiado nuestra ama, se lo quito y me lo coloco a mí. Trate de negarme, pero esta solo acaricio mis mejilla con ternura, como si dijera: "Quédatelo", por lo que no pude negarme. De repente escuchamos unas voces que se oían a distancia. Al asomarnos a ver por la ventana, vimos personas que vivían por los alrededores, rodeando la ya incinerada casa.

-¡Que tragedia!-dijo espantada la voz de una mujer.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?-dijo un hombre con un tono de tristeza

-¿Habrán dejado la caldera encendida?

Distintas voces pronunciaban ese tipo de comentarios de lamentos mientras iban llegando más personas, hasta que una resalto en especial:

-¡Fueron las esclavas!-la voz grave de un hombre resalto entre la multitud-¡Ellas se aprovecharon de la amabilidad de sus amos y quemaron su casa para poder llevarse sus riquezas y escapar!

Los murmullos se volvieron más escandalosos y la gente comenzó a exasperarse.

-Asquerosas zorras malagradecidas, ¡por esa razón les dije que no debían tratar de ese modo a unas esclavas, no son más que mierda aprovechada!

-A los esclavos se les debe tratar como son, ¡esclavos!

-Este es el ejemplo de que no se le debe tratar a los esclavos de manera amable. ¡Basuras como esas no merecen ser considerados humanos!

-¡Busquemos a esas dos antes de que causen más daño!

-Son las únicas en el pueblo con ese extraño cabello rojo, serán fáciles de encontrar.

Siempre eh amado mi cabello rojo, pues es el mismo que mi madre y para mí, este cabello tiene una conexión más fuerte que la sangre. Pero en aquel momento, deseaba deshacerme de él más que nada en el mundo. Sentía tristeza, ira, odio, tantas emociones que no sabía que podía tener nacieron en esos momentos. ¿Qué nosotras provocamos el incendio? ¿Para conseguir las riquezas de la casa? Nuestra verdadera riqueza fue incinerada junto con la casa, y esa era nuestra familia, ¿Y aun así creían que éramos capaces de eso solo por ser esclavas?  
En ese tiempo era tan pequeña que no lo entendía, pero cuando mi madre y yo salíamos a comprar las verduras al mercado, o buscar agua al rio, las miradas de las personas a nuestro alrededor eran de asco, como si estuvieran viendo a la mayor alimaña que había pisado este planeta, pero mi madre siempre me ponía algún tema de conversación para no que no les prestara atención, y lo lograba, pues fue gracias a lo que estoy viviendo ahora que sé, que esas personas nos veían peor que cualquier alimaña. Y todo por ser esclavas.

Con pedazos de tela de aquella manta vieja de antes, mi madre y yo cubrimos nuestro cabello. Caminábamos sigilosamente por las calles, escondiéndonos cuando estábamos a la luz en cualquier callejón oscuro cercano, como si fuéramos ratas, pero si algo bueno tenían las ratas, es que eran difíciles de atrapar, por lo que no me molestaba pensar que era una. La puesta de sol estaba por empezar y mi madre y yo nos dirigíamos a la salida del pueblo; no teníamos ropa, comida, mucho menos dinero, pero era más seguro viajar así que quedarnos en aquel pueblo. Me dolían las piernas, sentía que en cualquier momento escupiría sangre, no recordaba haber corrido tanto en mi corta vida en ese tiempo. Pero mi madre, mientras sostenía mí mano, me seguía animando diciendo:

-¡Solo un par de edificios más Morgiana!-dijo con falta de aliento-¡Un poco más y seremos libres!

Sonreí motivada por las palabras de mi madre. Sin saber que ese solo era el inicio de mi verdadero encarcelamiento.

A unos metros de nosotras se encontraban el portón principal del pueblo, el cual se abría a las 6:00 A.M, justo a tiempo en que mi madre y yo nos diríamos a él. "A estas alturas seguro dejaron de seguirnos, podremos irnos de aquí", me mantuve con ese pensamiento mientras más nos acercábamos a la puerta.

De repente, mi madre soltó mi mano y cayó al piso. Corrí unos pasos hasta darme cuenta de que mi mano se sentía vacía, al girarme a verla, esta estaba en el piso con una lanza clavada en su espalda. Comencé a gritar. La trulla que nos buscaba se había vuelto más grande, y se acercaba a velocidad hacía nosotras, tome el brazo de mi madre eh intente tirar de ella, pero era muy pesada, no importaba cuanto me esforzara, no se movía.

-Morgiana… vete de aquí… el portón… ya se abrirá.

Negué con mi cabeza e intente tirar con más fuerza, mientras los pasos fuertes de la trulla hacían temblar el piso.

-¡Morgiana! ¡Lárgate de aquí!-se soltó de mi agarre y me empujo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, al levantar su rostro, estaba cubierto de tierra y lágrimas-Por favor… ¡Vete!

Y corrí. Más que cuando huíamos por las calles, o incluso más que cuando hacía algo malo y huía de mi madre para que no me pegara, corrí como nunca. No sabía que podía correr así, mis pasos se sentían tan pesados pero a la vez fuertes, no podía parar ahora, aunque quería. Quería que me atraparan y me llevaran con mi madre, donde fuera que fuera, quería estar con ella. Pero no podía, pues ella no deseaba estar conmigo a donde ella iba.

Cuando deje de correr, caí sobre una roca plana, sentía mis pies arder y dolían, al verlos, note que estaba cubiertos de sangre. Era normal, después de haber corrido tanto estando descalza, era normal que estuviera herida. No reconocía donde estaba, solo había arena, rocas y un camino, nada más, estaba sola. Los amos se había ido, mi madre se había ido, todo se había ido. Quería llorar, pero no tenía liquido en mi cuerpo que me lo permitiera, por lo me quede ahí, en medio de la nada sobre una roca. ¿Para qué había escapado? De todas formas, era solo una pequeña niña que no sabría valerse por sí misma, era mejor que hubiera muerto.

-Mama quería que viviera-una única lagrima logro salir de mi ojo izquierdo al recordarla-mama…

-Oye pequeña, ¿Estas perdida?

Sin darme cuenta, un hombre de aspecto amable, grande y con ropas de mercante se encontraba mirándome a un par de metros. Atrás de él se encontraba un carruaje con una especie de jaula tras él, aunque esta estaba cubierta con una tela. De seguro eran reces, o al menos, eso creía.

-No tengo donde ir…-las palabras apenas salieron de mi boca.

-¡Pues tienes suerte!-dijo el hombre extendiéndome una mano-Estoy buscando personas que necesiten de un trabajo; se te dará hospedaje, comida y ropa, ¡todo gratis!, ¿Qué dices?

¿Alguien que no tiene donde ir puede rechazar un nuevo hogar? Pues claro que no. Es por eso que tome su mano y me acerque al carruaje para subir.

-¡Ah lo siento!, voy con unos equipajes delicados conmigo por lo que tendrás que ir con la mercancía, ¿No te molesta verdad?

Negué con la cabeza. De ser animales feroces ya hubiera escuchado algún ruido, pero estaban en silencio. En completo silencio, no se oía nada. Algo en mi cerebro me alerto en ese momento, que algo estaba mal. No habían animales tan bien entrenados como para aguardar tanto tiempo en silencio, o al menos, nunca los había visto. Entonces, ¿Qué había ahí?

-Por favor ven.

Y así como la curiosidad mato al gato, también atrapo a la ilusa. En esa jaula no había animales, sino personas, personas con grilletes en sus tobillos y muñecas. Y justo cuando iba a salir corriendo de aquel horrible escenario, el hombre me golpeo en el estómago, dejándome paralizada y logrando que cayera dentro de su trampa.

-Bienvenida pequeña fanalis-dijo sonriendo-¿No estas feliz? Estas con los que perteneces, los sucios esclavos-dijo sonriendo y cerrando la jaula.

La libertad que mi madre deseaba para mí nunca llego.

Han pasado diez años desde entonces. Diez años desde que todo se me fue robado, diez años de tratos inhumanos, diez años desde que morí junto con mi madre y vivo como un muerto en vida, pues lo que eh pasado desde que empezaron esos diez años, no se le puede considerar vida, sino un infierno. Tuve varios amos en un principio, pero siempre me devolvían, pues una esclava tan pequeña solo atraía a cierto tipos de clientes, los cuales por suerte, no habían aparecido. Por mi falta de experiencia rompí cosas en varias ocasiones y fui castigada por esto, siendo golpeada de distintas formas. Era peor si lloraba, pues el castigo aumentaba por cada ruido que causaba, por eso los amos me odiaban, porque era una niña escandalosa. No fue hasta que tuve un amo que disfrutaba de oír mis gritos y llantos, ese amo no era mucho mayor que yo y tenía el corazón más podrido que cualquier viejo corrupto. Ese era, y actualmente es, mi amo Jamil. Un sádico en todo su esplendor, disfruta de cada lágrima, gota de sudor o sangre que derrame yo y sus otros esclavos, pues para él es simple "diversión", nada más. Me quita mis comidas por días solo porque le venía a la cabeza la idea, pues pensaba que lloraría más si estaba hambrienta. Gracias a él, termine de morir. Los pocos sentimientos que quedaban en mí, murieron con sus maltratos. Pero en parte era bueno, pues era algo satisfactorio ver como se volvía loco al no ver más lágrimas en mi rostro, aunque de todas modos me humillaba, ya me había acostumbrado. Me lleva a todas partes con él, junto con su otro esclavo Goltas, el cual no puede hablar debido a un incidente que pasó con su cara, el amo Jamil solo lo usa como arma. Yo por otro lado, soy solo un juguete que lleva para su diversión.

En esta miseria es lo que se ha convertido mi vida. Lo único que me aferra a seguir adelante, a seguir creyendo que el destino guarda algo bueno para mí, a no acabar con mi vida de una vez por todas, es el medallón de mi madre. Mis primeros amos trataron de desecharlo incontables veces, otros mentían diciendo que lo había robado para poder quedarse con él. Siempre traía problemas cuando lo veían, por lo que desde que me convertí en la esclava del amo Jamil, jamás eh permitido que lo vea, pues sé que lo utilizaría para extorsionarme de distintas maneras. A veces me rio de mi misma, pues me sigo aferrando a una simple pieza de para seguir con viviendo. Si escapara, podría venderlo, y vivir por un tiempo con ese dinero hasta conseguir un trabajo, eh iniciar una nueva vida. Pero no lo eh hecho, aunque ni yo misma sé el porqué.

-¡Despierta esclava inútil!-dijo una fastidiosa voz mientras me proporcionaba una patada en el estomagó.

Tosí y me abrase a mí misma por el dolor. El amo Jamil siempre venía a mi celda por las mañana cuando estaba aburrido, lo cual significaba que yo tendría que aguantar sus juegos. Me levante como pude para quedar frente a mi amo, pero con cuidado de no mirarlo a los ojos, pues es una falta de respeto que una simple esclava mire a los ojos a su amo. Cuando lo mire con sigilo, note que llevaba una especie de bolsa en su hombro, y Goltas se encontraba tras de el con muchas más, ya sabía en que terminaría esto.

-Toma-el amo me lanzo la bolsa con brusquedad, aunque logre tomarla sin dejarla caer-nos vamos de viaje, muévete.

De viaje eh… lo único bueno de salir de viaje, era que al amo le importa demasiado su imagen como para pegarme en público, claro, a menos que haga algo que lo desagrade, lo que mi simple presencia cumple a la perfección. Ni siquiera entendía porque no me mataba de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Muévete!-grito mientras salía del calabozo.

Espere a dejar de escuchar sus pasos para buscar mi medallón en su escondite. Lo primero que hice cuando me encerraron aquí, fue buscar un escondite para mi medallón; había encontrado una grieta lo suficientemente grande para esconderlo, y eso hice. Obviamente, el amo nunca se ha dado cuenta, pues no se molestaría en revisar la celda de sus esclavos, pues sabía que no encontraría nada. Tome el medallón y lo escondí en mi cabello con la ayuda de la coleta que sobresalta, y salí corriendo para alcanzar al amo, este serie un viaje largo.

El amo siempre se queja durante los viajes; sea del calor, el tiempo, o simplemente de su aburrimiento. Actúa como todo un niño mimado (aunque eso es). Según lo que escuche, nos dirigíamos al país de Balbad, un pequeño país que es un puerto de comercio para grandes países como el imperio kou. Al parecer, el amo planea a establecer negocios con el rey del país. Duramos un día completo en carruaje y otro dos más en barco, resultaba más agotador de lo que imaginaba, más por el hecho de que recibía una golpiza cada vez que mi amo se encontraba aburrido, ósea, cada vez que podía. Ya había llegado el cuarto día de del viaje y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo más tardaría. El barco resultaba agradable, la brisa marina soplando mi cabello era acogedora, incluso relajante. El amo se encontraba en la proa con uno de los miembros de la tripulación, era una oportunidad perfecta para descansar. Me coloque tras unos barriles para poder dormir un poco, era mejor estar fuera de la vista del amo si quería tomar un descanso; sin embargo, mis ojos no llevaban ni dos minutos cerrados cuando el capitán del barco grito:

-¡Tierra a la vista!-dijo con voz enérgica.

Abrí los ojos y fui a la proa para admirar el paisaje, era mucho más bonita de lo que imaginaba que seria. Incluso cuando solo podía contemplar los edificios a lo lejos, la ciudad se veía tan limpia y alegre que transmitía una sensación agradable, los edificios se veían tan antiguos pero alavés tan cuidados. El rey se había encargado de mantener su país a flote, pues al llegar al puerto, pude comprobar lo que sentía: un país donde todos sus habitantes tenían una sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso aquellos que se veían sumamente humildes, sonreían más que los ricos avariciosos que eh visto antes, era una vista maravillosa.

La tabla se había colocado para poder bajar del barco, pero justo cuando me dispuse a seguir al amo, este dio una vuelta y me dedico una mirada repulsiva.

-Morgiana, creo que se te queda algo, ¿No lo crees?

Llevaba desde el inicio del viaje sin ellos que por unos momentos, había olvidado su existencia, mis grilletes. El amo llamo a uno de los miembros de la tripulación y le indico que me colocara los grilletes en los tobillos. Al inicio del viaje, me los había quitado pues eran innecesarios. Nadie llevaba una apariencia tan deplorable como Goltas o yo, sin embargo, entre toda esta gente humilde, no me sería difícil escabullirme entre ellas y escapar. Era eso, o simplemente quería presumir el hecho de que tenia de esclava a una fanalisis, lo cual, no le veía el porqué de tanto alboroto, mis piernas son fuertes, pero aun no entendía por qué éramos tan especiales.

Me di cuenta de que los grilletes estaban puestos por el ruido sordo que había hecho, pues el tenerlo en mis tobillos ya no era significativo para mí. El marinero le entrego la llave de las esposas al amo y este solo la coloco en su bolsillo, dedicándome una sonrisa, como si quisiera demostrarme que al igual que la llave, el me lleva en su bolsillo, lo cual aunque me duela, es verdad.

Un hombre con vestimenta elegante se acercó al amo con paso rápido. Sin dudas, era un mensajero del rey, y uno de alto rango.

-Bienvenido Señor Jamil, soy el consejero del rey Rashid-mientras hablaba tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía amable.

-Un gusto, soy Jamil, jefe de la ciudad Oasis, me alegra estar aquí-dijo el amo mientras extendía la mano hacía el consejero, que el correspondió al saludo de inmediato-Y bien, ¿Dónde está el rey de Balbad?

-Sígame por favor, llamaremos a algunos de nuestros sirvientes para que los ayuden con su equipaje.

-No es necesario, tengo a mis esclavos.

La diferencia entre la palabra "sirviente" y "esclavo" era tan grande para mí. No eh estudiado en años, por lo que no se mucho de palabras, sin embargo, un sirviente parecía alguien que hacía su trabajo por vocación, por gusto, no era un objeto que fue comprado para hacer tareas por obligación, lo cual era muy diferente. El capitán arrojo las bolsas del amo hacía Goltas, cuatro bolsas muy pensadas, ¿La razón? El amo llevaba grilletes extra por si las dudas. Eso sin contar sus ropas, tesoros y espadas en cantidad, las cuales no necesitaba, pero traía solo para aumentarnos la carga. Goltas me entrego dos de las bolsas, eran pesadas, pero podía manejarlas.

-Goltas, dale todas las bolsas a Morgiana.

Apreté mis puños mientras agarraba las bolsas. El problema no era tanto el peso, sino que iban a obstruir mi vista, lo cual si era un problema. Goltas me entrego las otras dos bolsas, coloque dos en mis hombros, una bolsa en cada uno de ellos, mientras los sostenía con mis brazos por los lados; las otras dos fueron colocadas sobre estas. Se caían, y me impedían ver bien el camino, pero no podía hacer nada, solo aguantar, y por nada del mundo, permitir que cayeran.

-Bien, podemos irnos-dijo el amo dirigiéndose al consejero.

El hombre me miro con lastima. No me gustaba, pero lo entendía, después de todo, estaba viendo a una chica de solo metro y medio de altura con 4 bolsas que triplicaban su peso, y para el colmo, grilletes que podrían hacerla caer en cualquier momento. Nadie con un poco de corazón permitiría tal abuso, es por eso que mi amo si podía.

-Disculpe señor, ¿No sería mejor que nuestros sirvientes transportaran su equipaje? Así lo llevarían directo a su-

-No debe preocuparse por eso, le puede decir donde llevarlo a Morgiana.

Por el tono en que lo dijo se notaba que no iba a ceder, por lo que el consejero solo asintió, e indicó que los siguiéramos.

Las calles de Balbad estaban repletas de comerciantes, por todos lados. La gente reía sin cesar, los niños jugaban, los vendedores negociaban amablemente con sus clientes, las parejas andaban de la mano alegremente, todos parecían tan conformes. Las bolsas no me permitían apreciar bien aquel escenario de felicidad, pero con el sonido de aquellas voces alegres eran más que suficientes.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reí?

-¡Morgiana!, date prisa, te estas quedando atrás-dijo a tan solo un par de metros de mí.

Fue antes de llegar a conocerlo a este hombre, y mi otro amo, y a los otros amos, fue cuando aún tenía a mi madre, a la cual ni recuerdo. Maldición, las lágrimas empiezan a nublar mi vista, ¿Hace cuando no lloraba? Bueno, al menos no fue hace tanto como cuando reía, pero aun así no lo recordaba. Estas personas no vestían ropas lujosas, ni prendas extravagantes, no vivían en casas lujosas, mucho menos comían de gula, solo lo suficiente, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eran tan felices? ¿Por qué ellos lo eran y yo no?

-¡Niña cuidado!-grito un pequeño advirtiéndome, pero era muy tarde, pues ya había caído por culpa de unas piedras en mi camino.

Eran grandes, lo suficiente para yo verlas a distancia, pero por culpa de mis pensamientos innecesarios, y mis tontas lagrimas que decidieron salir en este momento, había caído. Y no solo eso, había dejado caer las bolsas del amo en un charco de lodo. Me levante y acerque a ellas torpemente para recogerlas, el contenido no había salido, pero eso no era importante para el amo, el simple hecho de dejarlas caer, era una vergüenza. Trate de volverlas a colocar sobre mí, pero cuando mi vista se dirigió a los alrededores, note que todo el mundo me estaba mirando, a mí, la sucia esclava que trataban torpemente de llevar las bolsas cubiertas de barro de su amo. La suerte no estaba de mi lado, pues cuando al fin logre colocar las bolsas en su lugar, los grilletes se habían enredado y me hicieron volver a caer, pero esta vez, en el charco de logo. Los murmullos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes a mis oídos.

-Pobre chica.

-Alguien debería ayudarla.

-Que vista tan cruel.

-Mami, ¿Por qué esa niña no está con sus padres?

-Cariño, esa niña de seguro no tiene padres.

Cállense, cállense, ¡por favor solo cállense!, ¡odio dar lástima! Prefiero ser observada con ojos de repugnancia, a que me miren con lastima, como si fueran un ser indefenso que necesita ayuda, yo solo… ¡yo-!

-Goltas, ya sabes que hacer-pude oír la voz de mi amo, aunque lo dijo tan bajo que solo yo entre la multitud lo pude oír, aunque no sé cómo.

Goltas se acercó a mí y pisoteo mi cabeza. Por su tamaño, sus pisadas eran fuertes, por lo que sentí como si mi cabeza se rompiera en pedazos, cada pisada era más fuerte que la anterior. Mi cara se ensuciaba con el barro, mi sangre, y mis lágrimas, que mezcla tan digna para un esclavo. Los ciudadanos empezaron a gritar en mi defensa.

-¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?!

-¡Oigan!, ¡Alguien deténgalo!

-¡Va a matar a esa chica!

-¿Eres su amo no? ¡Dile que pare!

Escuche por lo bajo la risilla de mi amo, que ingenuos eran al creer que Goltas haría esto por gusto.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas por este horrible espectáculo, pero Goltas es una especie monstruo leal. Cuando ve que uno de mis esclavos comete un error, a veces termina en esta clase de situaciones, pero descuiden, nunca ha matado a ninguno, por lo que me encargare de tratar a la esclava en cuanto acabe esto.

"Mentira. Todo eso es mentira. Tú no curaras mis heridas, solo las empeoraras. Tú no cuidas de tus esclavos, los maltratas. ¡Tú eres el verdadero monstruo!". Eso es lo que quisiera decirle, si tuviera el valor de hacerlo. Pero en este momento, no sé si tendré la oportunidad de volver a hablar, ni siquiera de vivir. Así es mejor, para una vida tan miserable y patética como la mía, terminar de esa misma manera; cubierta del barro, sangre, y lágrimas, siendo pisoteada por alguien más fuerte que yo, y no hablo de Goltas, sino del que lo maneja a él. Vaya destino que me ha tocado vivir.

-¡Detente en este instante!

Las pisadas de Goltas cesaron con aquel grito. Hubo un silencio de ultratumba por un minuto. No tenía sentido, si la única persona que podía mandar en Goltas era el amo, ¿Quién tenía tanta autoridad y valor, como para detener a Goltas con solo una orden?

-¿Puedes levantarte?-una voz gentil y suave se escuchó de repente a mi lado.

Mi cabeza se sentía rota, como si mi cráneo hubiera sido destruido en pedazos, pero aun así, podía levantarme. Utiliza mis brazos para flexionarme y levantar mi cabeza plantada en el piso. Me coloque de rodillas y quite con mis manos el barro que cubría mi cara, sintiendo punzadas fuertes de dolor cada vez que lo tocaba, también había un líquido menos espeso cubriendo este, pero no sabía si se trataba de lágrimas o de sangre, aunque no importaba mucho en ese momento. Mi cara aún tenía algunos restos de barro, al igual que mis ropas, y sin mencionar mis manos, que el sacudirlas no había eliminado ni la mitad del barro que aún tenían. Cuando al fin dirigí mi vista a la voz que me hablaba hace unos segundos, me topé con unos ojos hermosos ojos, como si el dorado y la miel se hubieran fundido en un solo color, creando los ojos de aquel chico. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no quería pensar que fuera dedicada a mí, pues no me sentía digna de tan bella sonrisa. Su cabello rubio era tan brillante como sus ojos, y su vestimenta me hizo volver a la realidad, pues ya sabía quién era. Era muy joven, por lo que definitivamente no era el rey, por lo que solo significaba que…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alibaba Saluja, soy el príncipe de Balbad.

Se encontraba de cuclillas para estar a mi altura, con cuidado de no ensuciarse las ropas. No sabía que decir, estaba en presencia del príncipe de Balbad, con esta deplorable imagen, ¿Qué se supone que debería decir?

Sin darme tiempo a responder, el príncipe se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacía mí.

-¡Vamos!, ¡levántate!-dijo con una sonrisa aún más brillante que la anterior.

No sé si fue su sonrisa, o su postura perfecta de príncipe, pero algo me impulso a tomar su mano, sin importar lo sucia que me encontraba. Aun así, el tomo mi mano como si del tesoro más valioso se tratara.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Morgiana-dije en voz baja.

-¡Bien!-tiro de mí para al fin ponerme de pie-¡Un gusto en conocerte, Morgiana!

Más alto que yo, unos buenos centímetros más alto. Pero aun así, se sentía tan cerca. No solté su mano, solo asentí con energía a su comentario, olvidándome de mi dolor de cabeza. Quizás, solo quizás, a esto se refería mi madre con que el destino me deparaba algo bueno.


	2. Chapter 2

Dicen que todo en esta vida tiene un motivo, un propósito, o algún valor. Siempre eh pensado que no tengo nada de eso, que solo sirvo para ser utilizada y desecharme, entonces ¿Cómo termine en esto? El príncipe de Balbad, una persona que desde que nació tiene un propósito, un deber, un motivo de vivir que incumbe a miles de vidas más; alguien tan importante está tomando la mano de una esclava cubierta de barro, ¿Cómo es esto posible?

-¡Su majestad!-la voz del amo Jamil me saca de mis pensamientos, solté la mano del príncipe al instante, y baje mi cabeza para no ver la cara de mi amo. Esto no terminara bien-Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, no es de extrañar que un príncipe con semejante porte pueda domar a las más terribles bestias. Tiene mi más humilde gratitud.

A veces me sorprendo de las habilidades de actuación de mi amo. Quien no lo conociera, pensara que lo que acaba de decir es sincero, incluso yo llegue a tragarme varios de sus cuentos la primera vez que llegue, pero ya no es así. El príncipe de Balbad lo miro de arriba abajo, no parecía contento con lo que mi amo había dicho.

-El controlar a sus esclavos es el deber de un amo, sino puede hacerlo simplemente no cargue con ellos-dijo en un tono completamente diferente con el que se había dirigido a mí; autoritario, fuerte, incluso un poco intimidante-Este tipo de escándalos en Balbad es inaceptable.

El amo Jamil apretó sus puños tras de él, aunque solo yo pude notarlo por el ruido que produjo, lo eh escuchado tanto que lo puedo distinguir incluso entre las voces de una multitud. Al amo no le gusta ser regañado, y mucho menos por alguien menor de edad que él, aunque mayor en autoridad. Aun así, mostro una expresión seria pero comprensiva y prosiguió a disculparse:

-Mis más sinceras disculpas por el comportamiento de mis esclavos, le juro que no se repetirá.

-¿"Mis"? No veo que haya hecho la fanalis para merecer una reprimenda, incluso con lo fuertes que son, el cargar con semejante equipaje con unos grilletes puestos, es un trabajo demasiado forzoso. Estoy seguro que ese grandulón podría fácilmente con ellos.

Apenas detuve el pequeño grito de sorpresa que salió de mi boca tras esa declaración. Le ha mandado al amo. Eso es un tabú, un terrible tabú. El amo le dio una seña a Goltas para que tomara las bolsas, y me dirigió una mirada tan afilada como una daga acabada de ser pulida, puedo imaginar lo que me espera. El consejero que había guardado silencio ante todo lo sucedido, prosiguió a guiarnos al palacio, se le veía aliviado, sin duda es una buena persona. La multitud continúo con lo que estaban haciendo antes del escándalo, mientras que el príncipe y yo nos quedamos atrás. El príncipe observo un segundo la espalda de mi amo, con una expresión fría que no demostraba compasión, no tengo idea de que decirle. Lo mejor es simplemente ir tras del amo antes que las cosas se pongan peores, si es que pueden empeorar. Sin embargo, tras dar tan solo dos pasos, una mano tomo de sorpresa mi muñeca, y por supuesto, esa mano era del príncipe Alibaba.

-Bueno…-bajo la cabeza un segundo, como si buscara las palabras para hablarme, lo cual es extraño, pues yo soy quien debe estar en esa posición-Hay un curandero por aquí cerca, lo mejor será que te lleve para revisar esas heridas.

Que persona tan amable. Incluso después de haberme ayudado hace un minuto, no parece complacido solo con eso, me alegro que este país sea gobernado (o muy pronto lo será), por una persona de tan buen corazón.

-No es necesario, eh sufrido cosas peores que esto, no tiene que preocuparse.

Mala respuesta, o al menos la había sido para el príncipe, pues por su cara de estupefacción, no parecía que fuera la respuesta que esperara. Me zafe de su agarre tratando de no ser brusca, eh incline mi cabeza hacía el.

-De todos modos, le agradezco mucho el que me haya ayudado, lo que ha hecho por mí es más de lo que merezco príncipe Alibaba. Pero, le pido por favor que no se preocupe por una esclava como yo, alguien como usted no debería preocuparse por cosas tan insignificantes.

Al levantar mi cabeza note que su expresión no había mejorado, por el contrario, se le veía más disgustado, ciertamente no entiendo a esta persona. Trate de decir algo para corregir lo que había dicho, aunque no entendía que dije para molestarlo, debía disculparme. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, levanto su mano, como si ordenara que me callara, que ya fuera suficiente, y luego sonrió. Una sonrisa suave, algo forzada, pero aun hermosa, sincera, incluso cálida.

-Bueno, supongo que una fanalis puede ser dura de quebrar-dijo ya relajado-vayamos al palacio, Morgiana.

Incluso cuando era la segunda vez que pronunciaba mi nombre, lo decía con una naturalidad como si llevara años diciéndolo. Es normal supongo, después de todo, un príncipe conoce gente diariamente, esto es solo una costumbre para él. Es algo increíble. Aun cuando tiene abundantes riquezas, muchos más que las del amo, actúa de manera tan afable con alguien como yo, de seguro con cualquier humilde pueblerino que se le acerque. Que persona tan maravillosa.

-¡Morgiana!-el grito del príncipe Alibaba me saco de mis pensamientos, se había alejado mientras pensaba-¡Sera mejor que te apresures!-dijo para después correr y dejarme por completo atrás.

Llegar sin mi amo ya era problemático, pero si llegara después del príncipe se armaría una catástrofe. Sacudí todo el barro que aún me quedaba, y comencé a correr. Empiezo a paso normal, y decido mantenerme a esa velocidad, pero no puedo. Trato de conversarme para quedarme a paso normal, pero no puedo. Cada paso que doy es como si, aunque sea por unos segundos, fuera libre. Y con ese pensamiento, corro más rápido. La espalda del príncipe se hizo visible otra vez ante mis ojos. Al estar al lado de él, su cara de impresión casi me hace tropezar, es bastante chistosa. Aligere el paso para no rebasarlo, y este solo lo aumento, pareciera como si me retara, por lo que seguí adelante.

-¡Eres veloz Morgiana!-dijo entre respiraciones cortadas.

Cuando esta persona dice mi nombre…

-Un poco.

Resulta tan agradable para mis oídos…

-¡No!, ¡De verdad eres increíble!-dijo casi terminando con su aire-¡Casi llegamos!

Que me asusta.

No recordaba haber ido a un palacio, si es que alguna vez he ido. Era como un mundo totalmente diferente; columnas y pisos de mármol, tan relucientes que puedo ver mi reflejo en cada una de ellas; plantas de todo tipo, desde decorativas hasta medicinales, y flores tan hermosas como exóticas; más los muebles y tesoros, tan bellos y valiosos como el mismo oro. Era increíble cómo alguien podía poseer semejante lugar. Ver tantas bellezas en un mismo sitio es algo que jamás creí poder presenciar; de mi celda a este lugar, no existirían números suficientes para contar las diferencias.

-No te acostumbres tanto a la vista Morgiana, te decepcionaras cuando vuelvas a la realidad.

Como un latigazo en la espalda, la voz de mi amo impacto contra mis pensamientos. Tiene razón, una esclava no debería de maravillarse por algo que ni siquiera le pertenece, ni jamás le pertenecerá.

-Llegaremos pronto a sus habitaciones, los esclavos pueden quedarse en las suyas mientras usted habla con el rey-dijo el consejero dirigiéndose al amo.

El amo Jamil soltó una risa baja por el comentario, y yo sabía lo que le causaba gracia.

-Disculpe, consejero, ¿No tienen calabozos o prisiones?-el consejero abrió los ojos de par en par-Mis esclavos no están acostumbrados a habitaciones al nivel de la realeza, se sentirían más cómodos en un calabozo o algo por el estilo.

Lo sabía, este hombre no puede vernos en condiciones decentes, para el solo somos bestias.

-Um… no tenemos mazmorras señor Jamil, pero si una prisión para los bandidos. Pero, no creo que sea buena idea, los bandidos son bastante violentos y no imagino que pudiera pasarle a sus esclavos.

-¡Ah no se preocupe!, no creo que alguien se atreva a meterse con Goltas.

-Eso es cierto, ¿Pero que pasara con la joven?

-Morgiana es una fanalis, ella puede cuidarse sola.

No es cierto. Aun siendo una fanalis, nunca eh conocido lo suficiente de mi familia para saber que es aquello que nos hace especiales, aparte de nuestro cabello rojo. El amo siempre se quejó de que fuera "defectuosa", decía que no servía incluso para lo que nací, ser una esclava, aunque no sabía si tomarlo para bien o para mal. Entre un enorme grupo de bandidos, sabe que no sobreviviré.

-En Balbad no tenemos la costumbre de dejar a nuestros invitados en prisiones-una voz profunda se apodero de la atención de todos nosotros.

Sus pasos al igual que su voz resultan imponentes y fuertes, con solo escucharlos era obvio quien se dirigía a nosotros. Su vestimenta digna de un rey, con prendas tan finas y hermosas como las sonrisas de sus ciudadanos, de un rojo vino con diversos tejidos amarillos, combinados con joyas preciosas, creaban aquel atuendo tan sofisticado; mientras que su cabello blanco largo, al igual que su rostro, mostraban la mayoría de edad en la que se encontraba, aun así, reflejaba una sonrisa cordial. A unos pocos pasos de nosotros, incline mi cabeza en señal de reverencia, al igual que mi amo, para segundos después oír de nuevo la voz del rey diciéndonos:

-Por favor levanten sus de inmediato-Soy el rey de Balbad, Rashid Saluja, es un gusto tenerlos aquí.

-El gusto es nuestro Rey Rashid, su país es simplemente maravilloso. Tantas risas y felicidad son el mejor regalo de bienvenida que he recibido-dijo mi amo con una sinceridad tan convincente que me repugna.

-Me alegra oír eso señor Jamil, espero que disfrute su estadía en nuestro país.

-Por supuesto.

Los ojos del rey se desviaron de la figura del amo a la mía.

-Joven fanalis, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Morgiana su majestad.

-Morgiana…-su voz era más suave que hace un momento-Señor Jamil, lamento decirlo pero no puedo permitir que la joven Morgiana duerma con los bandidos en la prisión, va contra los principios de nuestro reino. Por otro lado, no creo que haya problema con su otro esclavo, además de que gracias a aquel escándalo de antes, mi gente se siente asustada de él, por lo que si permitiré que vaya a la prisión.

Goltas no tenía la culpa, pero no podía decirlo. Me ha ayudado tantas veces con trabajos forzosos a espaldas del amo, y yo no puedo ni siquiera abrir la boca para defenderlo, soy patética.

-Su majestad, aprecio su preocupación por mi esclava, pero ella es una fanalis, no tendrá problema con los bandidos.

-Lo lamento pero no podemos permitir que ella vaya a la prisió rey se mostró más poderoso-La gente del pueblo se molestaría si permitiéramos que después de que una joven fuera maltratada públicamente, la dejáramos quedarse en una prisión con unos bandidos sin control, sin contar que aún no han tratado sus heridas de antes. Es simplemente inaceptable.

¿Era de familia aquella manera tan poderosa de hablar? ¿Acaso era un don que corría por sus venas? De no ser así, no me venía otra razón por la cual tanto padre e hijo, rey y príncipe, tuvieran esa capacidad de hacer obedecer a las masas y dejarles sin palabras en los labios. Los dientes de mi amo rechinaron por lo bajo, pero su expresión seria no cambio en lo absoluto, acto siguiente, este suspiro y dijo con calma:

-Como usted diga su majestad, no somos más que invitados en este bello país y nos hospedaremos donde usted considere. Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por los problemas que le hemos causado.

-No se preocupe, su visita apenas empieza y espero que la disfruten. Por favor, permitan que mi consejero les guie a sus habitaciones.

Observe el rostro de mi amo mientras nos dirigíamos a las habitaciones, y no se ve para nada contento. Le estaban ordenando que hacer, de nuevo, pero no se puede evitar, pues incluso él no puede objetar contra un rey de un país. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevábamos caminando, hasta que el príncipe Alibaba tomo mi mano para detener mi caminar. El amo y el consejero también se detuvieron.

-¿Ocurre algo su majestad?-pregunto el amo.

-El cuarto de Morgiana está en otro pasillo, la llevare personalmente para que no se pierda.

Ni siquiera espero una respuesta y me arrastro con el sosteniendo mi mano, supongo que lo hizo porque sabía que mi amo solo le discutiría innecesariamente, pues el príncipe terminaría ganando. Resultaba bastante fácil perderse en un lugar tan grande, al menos lo era para mí. Los pasillos parecían infinitos, todos iguales a excepción por alguna que otra decoración. El príncipe se notaba cansado, pero no dejaba de correr, supongo que una ropa tan elaboraba también resultaba calurosa, vaya problema. De repente este paro frente una elegante puerta de madera.

-Llegamos-soltó mi mano para abrir la puerta, esta sudada, de seguro un príncipe no está acostumbrado a correr.

Al abrir la puerta, solo pensé que se había confundido y me había traído a la habitación de una princesa, pero en cuanto entro, dándome con una seña indicándome que entrara, supe que no se equivocaba. Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba de acuerdo con mi amo, esta habitación es demasiado: una cama perfectamente arreglada con sabanas de seda de color cremoso, un par de pequeñas mesas de madera a cada extremo de la cama; la derecha tiene un bello jarrón con flores igual de preciosas, mientras que la izquierda tiene una delicada lámpara sobre esta, ventanas de vidrio con cortinas de seda del mismo color que las sabanas, pisos de caoba perfectamente pulidos, un armario espacioso lleno de ropa que jamás en mi vida planee usar, y un cuadro de una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos castaños mostrando una hermosa sonrisa en medio de la habitación. Esto es demasiado para mí. Pero, al ver la cara del príncipe, noto lo maravillado que estaba con esta habitación, ¿Cómo podría decirle que no la quiero?

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos solo un segundo, y su expresión alegre se disipo.

-¿No te gusta verdad?-dijo con voz algo decaída y rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-¡No!, digo, ¡Sí!-ni idea de cómo responder a esto-Es solo que… soy una esclava, no debería desperdiciar tantos lujos en alguien como yo su alteza. Estaría bien para mí quedarme en la prisión como dijo el amo.

El príncipe abrió la boca para decir algo, es obvio que va a protestar. Sin embargo, no permitió que las palabras salieran. En vez de eso, inhalo y exhalo despacio, y luego me miro con expresión tranquila, aunque un poco seria y dijo:

-Morgiana, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Por supuesto, lo que usted quiera.

-¿Crees que tu amo es merecedor de lo que tiene?-dijo con un tono de voz más sombrío.

Mi garganta se retorció como un espiral, o al menos, así se sintió.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca.

-¿Crees que tu amo es merecedor de lo que tiene?-repitió como si no lo hubiera escuchado-Dinero de sobra, comida hasta hartarse, una cómoda vivienda, esclavos que hagan todo lo que el desee, libertad. ¿Crees que él lo merece?

"¿Por qué me pregunta eso?", es lo que quiero decir, pero las palabras no pasan de mi mente a mis labios. Yo nunca me eh hecho esa pregunta, ¿Por qué el amo tiene todo lo que quiere? Una persona tan horrible, que ha vivido como un rey sin el menor esfuerzo, porque según él, lo merece, pero, ¿Por qué?

-No lose…-No puedo responder otra cosa.-Yo no lose.

El príncipe Alibaba poso una mano en mi hombro.

-No lo sabes, porque no existe el por qué. Una persona que está podrida por dentro, no importa de cuantas riquezas lo bañes, al final seguirá podrido. Tú no eres menos que el, así que nunca digas que no mereces algo, pues estoy seguro de que al contrario de él, tienes un gran corazón que vale más que todas sus riquezas.

Como una piedra, me quede tiesa ante aquellas palabras. El príncipe Alibaba retiro su mano de mi hombro, y se dirigió a la puerta, pues sabía bien que no tenía una respuesta que darle. Al tomar la perilla de la puerta, dijo antes de irse:

-Por cierto, preferiría que me llamaras simplemente Alibaba, no me gustan las formalidades.

Justo después de decir esto, salió de la habitación.

Es increíble la diferencia que puede haber entre lo frio y lo cálido. El agua fría hace que mi cuerpo se sienta helado, lastimado, y vulnerable; mientras que el agua caliente hace que me sienta confortable, protegida y curada. Incluso algo tan simple como esto es tan nuevo para mí.

Que extraño tomar un baño. Dos veces a la semana, incluso una, o ninguna, son las veces que se me permite ir a un rio a tomar un baño, de no ser así simplemente me lanzan agua con un barril, agua tan fría como el hielo. Nunca eh tenido el lujo de tomar un baño en una bañera de agua caliente como ahora, mucho menos en un palacio. El príncipe Alibaba pidió personalmente a una sirvienta que me preparara un baño y me guiara a este, al parecer se está acostumbrando a mis quejas, pues cuando estaba a punto de negarme la señorita solo dijo: "el príncipe ordeno que no aceptara ninguna queja", por lo que no tuve más opción que aceptar y termine aquí. Al principio pensé que no valdría la pena, pues al entrar al agua esta se volvería sucia por culpa del barro seco que aún queda en mi cuerpo, sin embargo, la joven sirvienta del príncipe cambio el agua después de unos minutos por una igual de limpia como la primera, vaya atención tan innecesaria, aunque agradable.

Mi cabello esta sujetado con una cinta, de tal modo que puedo ver mi frente. Hay una cortada en la parte superior de mi frente, a la izquierda, debió ser por las pisadas de Goltas. Tengo un par de moretones en las mejillas, y siento como si mi cabeza estuviera rota, aunque sé que no tengo nada. Goltas ahora mismo está en prisión por las órdenes del amo, mientras él se limpia sus manos haciéndose pasar por inocente…

Es tan injusto. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que caiga esa mascara?, ¿Cuándo ese hombre pagara por todo lo que ha hecho?

¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar para que estas cadenas que me unen a este destino se rompan?

¡Demonios, mis ropas! No importa cuánto busque, no están en ninguna parte del baño, no percibo su olor, mucho menos el de la sirvienta. Andar en toalla por un palacio, esto es de lo peor. El baño que no quedaba tan lejos de mi habitación, solo un par de pasillos, así que no es difícil llegar, pero ¿Qué se supone que use?

Abro una puerta con la esperanza de que sea la correcta, y por suerte es así. Al entrar a la habitación, lo primero que noto es el vestuario que esta sobre la cama. La falda esta echa de dos capas, una rosa transparente de tela ligera y una amarilla con diseños abstractos de tela más gruesa, con un corte en el lado derecho que deja ver parte de mis piernas, la blusa es de un color verde manzana, es bastante corta, a tal punto de que solo cubre el pecho, hay muchos accesorios de oro y una especie de velo azul bondi con una raya amarilla de mismo diseño que la falda. La verdad, me siento alegrada de que haya elegido esta ropa para mí, aunque lo más seguro es que fuera la sirviente, me es confortable saber que este estilo de ropa es que usan los habitantes de aquí, no es nada elegante, aunque es bastante bonito. Al ponérmelos, me doy cuenta de que es raro para mi ponerme una falda tan larga, también una blusa tan corta que revela todo mi abdomen, pero no me molesta del todo, no es tan incómodo como ponerse estos accesorios. Después de un par de minutos, me coloco frente al espejo para ver el resultado, y me es difícil creer que soy yo. No es una ropa de la realeza, pero es mucho más colorida de lo que estoy acostumbrado a usar, tan lleno de vida y cuidada, como si alguien la hubiera preparado solo para mí, y me reconforta un poco pensar que es así.

-Señorita Morgiana-la voz de la sirvienta de antes detiene mis pensamientos, abre la puerta tras ese llamado-la cena esta lista, por favor acompáñeme al comedor.

-Sí.

Aprenderme todos los pasillos de este palacio será algo difícil, aunque no creo que estemos aquí tanto tiempo como para que sea necesario aprendérmelos. La sirvienta guarda silencio mientras caminamos, no se me ocurre nada de qué hablar, así que prefiero no decir nada hasta que llegamos al comedor. Al primero me noto sentado en la mesa es al príncipe Alibaba, se ha cambio las ropas a unas menos formales: lleva puesto un pantalón aladino de color blanco, una camiseta blanca con mangas de globo al final de sus muñecas, sobre esta, una camisa azul con una línea de diseños de rombos de color verde y amarillo en los bordes; es bastante larga, llegando hasta la mitad de la parte superior de sus piernas, para completar, lleva un collar con bolas de oro y una gema roja (quizás un ruby) en el centro, y unos simples zapatos negros estilo bailarina. La verdad, luce bastante bien, pero parece ser una ropa bastante simple para un príncipe.

-Alteza, eh traído a la esclava del señor Jamil.

-Su nombre es Morgiana-dijo en tono de reprimenda, aunque algo aburrido.

-Mis disculpas-la sirvienta hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego dirigir su mirada a mí-por favor, tome asiento.

No quería preguntarle, pero la verdad no sabía dónde sentarme. La mesa está completamente llena de comida, todo tipo de carnes, ensaladas, pastas, y arroces, en mi vida había visto tanta comida junta. Es larga, cuatro sillas a cada lado y una en el medio, tanto arriba como abajo. El rey ocupa la silla del medio, en la parte superior, mientras que el príncipe Alibaba está sentado del lado izquierdo, en la primera silla casi al lado del rey. Lo normal es que mi amo se siente en la otra silla cerca del rey y yo me siente a su lado, pero se que no desfrutare de la cena si me siento a su lado, aunque no es como si tuviera opción.

-Morgiana, ¿Qué esperas?-el príncipe Alibaba dio un par de palmadas a la silla a su lado-Siéntate.

No sé si agradecerle o negarme, pero como todo terminara en yo accediendo, simplemente me encamino a la silla y me siento a su lado. ¿Debía saludarlo? ¿Oh al rey?

-Buenas noches.

Y como anfitrión de la fiesta, mi amo llega con una sonrisa altanera al comedor, aunque esta se desvanece al verme sentada al lado del príncipe Alibaba. Camina despacio hasta donde suponía que se sentaría, junto al rey, y pone una expresión seria antes de decir:

-Alteza, agradezco todo el trato que nos está brindando a mí y a mis esclavos, pero creo que esto es demasiado. Nunca eh sentado a Morgiana conmigo en una mesa con invitados por su falta de educación al comer, me sentiría bastante avergonzado si usted tuviera que presenciar sus desagradables sonidos al comer.

Siento mi cara enrojecerse, tanto de vergüenza como de ira tras ese horrendo comentario. Nunca eh comido con el amo, jamás, y aunque no eh recibido clases de etiqueta y protocolo, sé muy bien lo desagradable que es el sonido del alguien al comer, por lo que nunca lo eh hecho. Pero no puedo refutarle, porque sería faltarle el respeto al maestro, ya que lo estaría acusando de mentiroso, y aunque lo sea, no puedo decirlo porque solo soy una esclava.

-No debe preocuparse por eso señor Jamil, como anfitrión, mi deber es brindarle las comodidades a mis invitados, no me importa como las disfruten mientras lo hagan. Un simple ruido o cualquier hábito no es ningún problema.

Me gustaría decirle que no existe tal hábito, pero después de esto tengo la obligación de hacer ese "desagradable ruido" para hacer quedar bien a mi amo. Que inocente fui al pensar que no me humillaría en público.

La sirvienta comienza a servir en los platos mediante le van ordenando. Como nunca eh comido nada de lo que está en la mesa, simplemente me dedique a señalar con la mano lo que quería, aunque el señor Jamil me reprimió por esto, decidí no darle importancia. Al tener todos ya su cena servida y los cubiertos en la mano, todos empiezan a comer, todos excepto yo. Los cubiertos tiemblan en mi mano, no quiero comer, no si tengo que hacer algo vergonzoso por ello. Pero estoy segura que no me dejaran ir con la simple excusa de que "no tengo hambre".

-¿Qué sucede Morgiana?-la voz del amo llega hasta mis oídos-Esta delicioso, deberías empezar a comer antes de que se enfrié.

Maldigo el día en que fui vendida a este hombre, cualquiera de los animales que antes tuve como amo es mejor que este demonio. Clavo el tenedor en la ensalada y llevo despacio la comida hasta mi boca, justo antes de que esta entre, el príncipe Alibaba se levanta de su asiento, con el plato en la mano aun lleno y dice:

-Hoy la noche esta hermosa, comeré en la terraza-sujeto mi mano libre y me levanta de repente-ven conmigo Morgiana, no olvides el plato.

No me da tiempo a decir nada cuando el sale disparado del lugar. No necesito ver la cara de mi amo para saber que nos está clavando una mirada tan afilada como cualquier espada, pero no me importa, porque no puedo verla. El príncipe Alibaba corre por los pasillos mucho más rápido que hoy al llegar al palacio, seguro es porque su ropa es más ligera, aunque pareciera como si el plato en su mano se fuera a caer, pero no entiendo algo, ¿Por qué de repente cambio de opinión en donde cenar?

-Esto… ¿Por qué hace esto príncipe Alibaba?-dije en voz algo alta, aunque la verdad no sé porque.

-¡Te dije que me llamaras solo Alibaba!-responde casi gritando entre respiraciones-Ese tipo me pone de los nervios, nunca iba a poder disfrutar de la cena con ese sujeto en la mesa.

Lo normal sería que una esclava defendiera a su amo ante tal comentario, en lugar de eso, me siento aliviada de que al fin exista alguien que no se engañar por la máscara que mi amo a creado, el príncipe Alibaba es asombroso.

Después de varios pasillos, llegamos a una escalera en espiral, el príncipe Alibaba deja el plato en uno de los escalones y se desploma en el piso del cansancio. No lo culpo, hemos corrido un buen número de pasillos y la escalera se ve bastante larga.

-Solo... dame… un par de minutos-dije respirando forzosamente en el piso. Parece como si fuera a morir.

Si sube esos escalones, no llegara a la mitad antes de morir.

-Tal vez…-una idea algo loca cruza por mi mente-Príncipe Alibaba, póngase de pie por favor.

-Te dije que me llamaras Alibaba…-dice levantándose perezoso.

Recojo su plato de comida, se lo entrego, y luego le entrego el mío.

-Ehm… no tengo problema en cargar el tuyo, pero no entiendo a dónde quieres-

No termina la frase antes de que yo lo sostenga en brazos como una princesa. Como imagine, es increíblemente liviano.

-¡¿Morgiana que demonios haces?!-pregunta algo exaltado.

-Sostenga bien.

Y luego de esto, subo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se siente como si fuera infinita, incluso llega a marear el dar tantos giros una y otra vez, pero por alguna razón, me encuentro perfectamente bien, aun cuando estoy cargando un cuerpo extra, me siento de maravilla. ¿Pero por qué?  
Los escalones se van terminando y, al fin, llegamos a una preciosa terraza. Lo hermoso no es la terraza en sí, si no la maravillosa vista de todo Balbad desde aquí.

-Increíble-no puedo evitar estar maravillada ante tal belleza.

-Ua…-un quejido fantasmal me recuerda cual era ese peso extra.

-¡Príncipe Alibaba!-lo coloco en el piso y dejo los platos a un lado-¡Lo lamento mucho! ¿Fui muy rápido no es así?

-Estoy bien... solo algo mareado…-su cara se ve algo verde, pero por alguna razón, exploto en risas ante la cara hinchada y verde del príncipe.

Es increíble, como un príncipe que puede domar a Goltas, callar a mi terco amo, y dominar un país junto a su padre, se pueda ver tan chistoso como cualquier bufón. El reírse es inevitable.

-Me alegro-la cara del príncipe se ve mejor, se sienta a mi lado y sonríe.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Es la primera vez que te escucho reír, me alegro.

Mis mejillas se sienten un poco rojas por su comentario, no es algo por lo que alegrarse.

-Nuestra cena debe estar ya fría por todo el trayecto, pero es mejor que comamos.

Asiento con la cabeza y tomo mi plato. Me sorprende que con todo lo que hemos corrido y saltado no se haya caído nada.

Aun estando algo fría, la comida esta deliciosa, casi quiero llorar de lo buena que esta. La ensalada esta agria por el vinagre, pero no desagradable, mientras que la carne es dulce, me trae recuerdos de hace muchos años. Casi me recuerda a mama…

Y recuerdo lo que me ha faltado desde hace un par de horas.

-¡¿Dónde está mi medallón?!-dijo de repente sorprendiendo al príncipe, hasta casi lanzar el plato.

-¿Te refieres a este?-del bolsillo de su pantalón, saca mi medallón y me lo pasa con cuidado-Imagine que era importante porque lo vi saliendo de tu cabello, como si lo escondieses, así que decidí llevarlo conmigo por si tu amo lo viera mientras lavaban la ropa.

Tomo el medallón de las manos del príncipe, rosando mis dedos con los suyos, y sujeto con fuerza el medallón contra mi pecho, no puedo creer que olvidara algo tan importante.

-Muchas gracias Alibaba-digo mostrándole la sonrisa más sincera posible.

Sus mejillas se tornan algo rojas y desvía la mirada a otro lado.

-N-no, no es nada, no tienes que agradecerme.

-No, no solo te agradezco por el medallón-digo tomando su mano izquierda con ambas manos-gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, espero poder serte de ayuda el tiempo que este aquí.

Alibaba se queda algo sorprendido viéndome, y luego muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no aceptare ninguna ayuda tuya-siento que mi corazón se detiene por unos momentos, ¿Acaso hice algo mal?-hasta que aceptes ser mi amiga. No actuaras con formalidad conmigo, no guardaras nada para ti sola, me dirás todo sobre ti y yo todo sobre mí, me permitirás cuidar de ti el tiempo que estés aquí, y me seguirás llamando por mi nombre como lo hiciste ahora, ¿De acuerdo?

Después de todas las desgracias por las que eh pasado, después de todo lo que eh perdido, puedo decir que después de tanto años que sentí que estuve muerta…

-¡Si, con gusto!-digo sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 _Soy feliz._


End file.
